116624-can-tony-rey-please-level-his-new-char-on-luminai
Content ---- ---- ---- Primary reason they won't: Streaming EU server gameplay from NA is a bad idea in general. >.> | |} ---- ---- Nothing to add here. I totally remember that Ravenous for example, was very healthy, but for some reason I packed and went to Hazak. | |} ---- ---- And to be clear; population of the ppl who are logging in daily or even weekly. Not the population of characters total made to pvp/pve servers :) Because I bet that this would be exactly what they would show. Another +1 for healthy Luminai. | |} ---- ---- I dont think you can be ganked in the lower leveling zones. I could be wrong though. | |} ---- i think you are right, but there will still be no way to level once you are the level for whatvale (21 ish?) | |} ---- ---- On a PvP server... of course not, I mean I'm not the kind of person to gank others like crazy but if I knew Tony was out in Whitevale, I'd switch to my stalker in a heartbeat. | |} ---- Ganked by who? There are only a few guilds on both sides and we can tell each other to stay away. The server is desolate. | |} ---- ---- I was in the beta and never 'bitched' as you put it because the server was in NA. I would love to see Tony level his character on Luminai. | |} ---- I think he should level solely from PVP once he hits level 6 as well, we were meant to be able to level how we wanted to level... and I want him to level from doing BGs. | |} ---- I said I never bitched. What part of that wasn't clear to you? | |} ---- Did you sleep through beta? there was a "when are EU servers going to open zomg the lag" thread at least once a week. | |} ---- For point 2 1 player on a server isn't evident of a server being dead... but he could definitely prove the server is alive and thriving while he is on there. Which is something a lot of people are expecting to not be the case. To be honest you are not Lethality two boxing are you? | |} ---- I misread, because what you actually wrote doesn't make any point whatsoever. I assumed you were trying to say no one complained or you didn't see anyone complain, because while wrong both of those would make more sense than you saying you never complained. The complaints were loud, regular, and inane, but they mean EU players should realize they helped prove why expecting someone who plays in the US to login to the EU is pointless, especially if they want him to PvP. Watching someone deal with transcontinental latency would make for an interesting twitchcast for about 5minutes. | |} ---- This a 100 times this | |} ---- It does, because you made it sound like EU testers overall was bitching and that's not the fact. People want him to play on Luminai so that they can actually see that the population is nowhere near okay which they have stated. | |} ---- At a rate of an hour a week with his kind of fumbly skill level and doing Q&A while playing it would be a year before he reached a pvp enabled zone most likely | |} ---- Yeah, CREDD trough the roof, relatively very little items on AH, literally none of specific plants, minerals, ores and wood planks being sold, being able to know all the guilds on the server and barely being able to do R12 at peak time on 9 people when we used to have 20 man raids or more. Ever did Scorchwing on 6? Eventually it becomes a challenge to see how low can you go and still complete a 20 man event. The server for everyone on it is not fine. If they want to prove that it is fine, then please, we invite them to come over and level on our server with us. | |} ---- ---- Chua can do science on potato? Chua would specially make character on Luminai fo this, even if PvP server. | |} ---- Oh yes! Let him level a dommy. I will slap him all over the place mwhuhahaaha! | |} ---- ---- Not Practical? Chua play on US Servers with latency of 150ms. Is more than practical! | |} ---- - Team WildStar | |} ----